Stars vs Frogs
by Inkuma the Bewear
Summary: [Drabble] A determined fan of Star challenges her to a magic duel.


**A/N: Wrote this up as I was on edge for some reason and I needed to chill out a bit. Plus, this was a long waited request for a friend on Discord, although I don't like the idea but anything to pander to fans. Intended to be a joke drabble or fanfiction, please do not take this seriously.**

* * *

Down in the drizzly city of Bakersfieldville, the titular protagonist Star Butterfly took a simple stroll down the sidewalk filled with small traffic. It was real quiet, yet gloomy at the same time, but that clearly didn't change the mood of Star's usual sweet attitude to the world all around her.

Few seconds passed as she continued humming and walking around in the light rain weather before she crossed paths with a fellow bystander with a special wand of his own wanting to meet her for a long time. _Can it be..?_

"Hey Star!" yelled a random bystander, catching the attention of the magical princess. She turned around, facing the determined human being as she wanted to vent off something off of his chest.

"Oh, hi there." Star replied. "How goes it?"

The random bystander got into his position for battle. "The name's Froggy, and I challenge you... to a duel!"

Oh my. He was definitely looking for a fight alright.

Star looked confused for a brief period of time. By that time, she attempted to try to compromise the situation. "Oh, well... are you sure you want that?" she asked before she smiled at the boy. "How about a little bit of sunshine to brighten up your day?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not accept your offer," the boy replied. "I'd rather want to challenge you to a duel! I _command_ it!"

The teenage princess hesitated for a little while before she willingly accepted his challenge. "Alright... Froggy. You really want a duel? Then you've got one!"

"Sounds perfect!"

The two characters separated from each other for good distance as they prepared themselves for their battle of exhibition before they stood their ground.

30 Seconds Later

"Alright! You ready?" Froggy said as he waited. "I've been waiting for this dream to come true for a while now and now it's finally happening!"

"I'll assume you're a sweet little fan of mine and say: Bring it on!" Star complied as she lifted her magical wand in the air, waving it around as she prepared herself to cast a spell on the offense.

"I'll go a little easy on you and say: _Super Strawberry Shake Quake_ , go!" she commanded as her wand spewed up a storm of strawberries aiming directly at the boy.

He retaliated as a huge bubble emerged from his moving wand. " _Bubble Force Field_!"

It protected him from most of the oncoming strawberries for a brief moment before a slight determination overcame the titular princess as she prepared herself to cast another offense spell of hers.

" _Shooting Star Explosion_!" Star said, launching five to ten shooting stars a second coming straight towards Froggy's force field, doing some effective damage to it before it would soon pop as one one shooting star made impact on his foot.

"Agh!" he uttered.

Froggy was determined not to lose to his favorite idol. He took in a few deep breaths as he prepared to unleash another spell of his. He never tried this specific spell before so he had absolutely no idea how much damage it would potentially cause during its execution. But, he would never know unless he cast it.

"Alright, Star," Froggy said. "Get a load of this puppy!"

The boy waved his magical wand around as he would summon a never before attempted spell where a long sticky tongue emerged from his wand. It extended longer and longer as it headed straight for Star's face cheeks as it would soon form a fist before impact. Star had her mouth slightly open as she took notice of this spell for the first time in her life before the tongue fist spell of Froggy's made direct contact with her face, pushing her back a couple steps before the tongue ripped clean off of the teenage princess' face as it knocked her down to the ground.

"Ouch." Star said, rubbing her face as Froggy would soon approach the princess' by a couple of feet before gearing up for another spell of his to cast. "That's... kinda sticky there huh."

The boy was ready for this.

Most definitely.

Oh, yes.

"Now to take you down, my dear friend." He said as his final words before waving his wand around, only to be stopped in mid-action by the princess.

"Wait!" she said. "Before you do anything else... you gotta teach me that spell you did! That was pretty cool."

Froggy stared deep down onto Star's impressed expression. He was utterly confused as to why this was happening.

"Oh... you seem to be referring to that tongue fist spell or whatever it was called?"

Star smiled. "Oh yeah, I've never seen anything like that before."

The boy wasn't sure what to do now. His urge to take down Star Butterfly was slipping away faster than he thought it would as he continued to listen to Star's yapping about the spell he casted for the first time in his life for a short brief period of time.

"I uh... have no idea honestly. I'd have to go back home and see how I pulled it off."

"Mind if I come with ya?" She asked. "I could use the time to learn a couple more spells for any of my upcoming battles I need to face."

Froggy hesitated for a good while before he came to a decision. "Yeah, sure."

The two walked off into the distance side by side, heading over to the boy's house as the drizzly rain had finally cleared up.

* * *

End.


End file.
